Jinx, you owe me
by spif23
Summary: When a girl is kicked out of her home in Manhattan she must leave for Brooklyn. With a new name and and a new home, her world will be changed. For the better? I guess we'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

"What?!? You can't kick me out Jack! I've got nowhere to go!" I said.

"I don't care. You know the rules. You get in a fight, you're out."

"But that's not fair! She's not even a newsie!"

"I know, but still. I can't have you givin' us 'hattan newsies a bad name!" Great he was yelling now. He means it.

"But Sarah started it! She-"

"I don't care who started it. You ended it. Now get out. You're not welcome here anymore." Jack said. This conversation was over.

I stomped up the rickety stairs to get my stuff. "Stupid cowboy with his no good, stuck up, pape kickin' girlfriend." I muttered under my breath. Where am I supposed to go now? The only other borough taking girl newsies is Brooklyn, and that's because Spot's a man wh-

"I can't believe he's kicking you out! That so unfair! I'm gonna miss ya like crazy Ace." Said Jitterbug. She's been my best friend since the day I came to the lodging house.

_Six years ago_

"_I'm gonna run away from this stupid shelter! No one even cares about us here!" Yelled a young girl in a tattered pink dress._

"_But Amber! You can't! You're only nine years old! You'll die out there alone!" Said Lee Ann._

"_Then… come with me! It'll be an adventure! Come on Lee!" The girl said, one foot already out the window with peeling blue paint._

"_You know I can't do that. I'm not brave like you…" Lee Ann said with a downcast look._

"_But you can be! Come on! Every thing's better with a friend." She said, straddling the window sill._

"_I… I can't. I'm sorry you're gonna have to go alone." The girl said, tears filling the corners of her eyes. Making them shine._

"_Well, fine! Have fun alone." She said, defeated and angry, sliding out the first story window leaving the Manhattan homeless shelter. She didn't look back once._

_And with that she ran. She ran until I couldn't run no more. The child fell asleep on a bench by a Horace Greely statue._

"_Hello? You awake? Hey Jack! Come take a look at this!"_

"_Wuh? Hey! Leggo a me! What do ya think you're doing?" She said defiantly._

"_Sorry, Sorry. Yeesh!" Said a boy around 11 in a cowboy hat._

"_Nice ta meetcha! I'm Jitterbug!" Smiled a young girl of 10. "That's Jack. Or sometimes we call 'im Cowboy. His nickname doesn't stick as much as everyone elses."_

"_Err… hiya. I'm Amber." She stuttered out nervously._

"_Well, If you're gonna be a newsie, you're gonna need a nickname. So-" _

"_A newsie? Wait, are you takin me in or something?" She did not need another shelter. All the broken souls living is that place… never again._

"_Well, sorta. But it's not like ya think. You can leave whenever you want. We can't stop you."_

"_Really? Well… sounds good! When do I start?"Amber said with a smile._

"_Come on then silly!" Said Jitterbug, linking arms with the young girl. "Now, see the little guy over there? That's Race. And the gloomy lookin one next to him? That's Skittery. But he's mine. You can have Blink or somethin." And thus a friendship was born._

_Present Day_

"So… where you gonna go now? Brooklyn?" She said with sad eyes.

"I don't want to… But I guess I'm gonna have to… I'm gonna miss ya Jitters. Promise you won't forget me?"

"How could I? I'll visit you whenever I can. You're my best friend Ace."

"You too, Jitterbug."

And with that, I was off.

_So… whatcha think? Should I continue? This is my first in depth story. I'm gonna try to keep it as un-marysue ish as possible, though I'm sure I'll get accused of it at some point, it's inevitable xD Anyways Please please please review an tell me your thoughts. I'll love you forever if you do :D_


	2. Have fun alone

I was walking down the street, kicking all the helpless pebbles around me. "Stupid freaking-" _kick _"Snooty… stuck up little-" _kick_ "Thinks shes all-" _kick_.

"Hey, Ace! Wait up!" I turned around to see a very familiar eye patch.

"Blink! Hey! Can you believe Jacks kicking me out?" I said, reaching up to put my arms around him. Oh, I forgot to mention… me and Blink are kinda… _together._ Shocked? Me too.

"Um… about that…" He said, looking towards his shoes.

"Oh…" I said, resting my hands by my sides.

"Yeah, it's just, you'll be busy in Brooklyn and… I think we should take some time off." He whispered out the last part with a downcast expression. I heard a dog howling from about a block away. The sun was almost done setting; leaving the sky looking blood stained and fiery. It illuminated everything around me, and it looked beautiful. All I could do was choke back tears.

"You think we should break up? But I… you…" I stammered out. This couldn't be happening! We're perfect! I mean… I thought I loved him and he loved me too… apparently not.

"I'm sorry Ace." He said kissing me on the forehead and turning back to the lodging house. His voice cracked a little.

"Have fun alone…" I whispered. Tears started rolling down my cheeks, leaving salty stains on my shirt.

I walked a few more blocks on the way to Brooklyn. I looked like a mess… frizzy brown hair sticking up in all directions, puffy red eyes, making my blue eyes almost ghostly looking, and a stained brown shirt. I was getting a few looks of pity, but more looks of disgust. I didn't really care, or notice for that matter. My mind was blank. I was no longer crying and only aware of a dull ache in my feet.

"Hey, watch it! What are you stupid or somethin?" Yelled a short, angry Italian boy.

"Oh… Sorry Race." I mumbled and started to walk around him.

"Wait… Ace? Is that you? You look like wreck! Sleep in the alley again?" He chuckled to himself.

"Race… do you seriously not know yet?" I ask, incredulous. News gets around pretty fast in the Newsie world. Hence the name.

"No… what happened?"

"I got kicked out. Got in a fight with Sarah and… well, it went downhill from there." I said. I was trying to forget, thanks Racetrack.

"What?!? No…. she's not even a Newsie!" He looked dumbstruck. At least _someone's_ on my side.

"That's what I said! If it was any other girl Jack wouldn't care."

"Damn Ace… that sucks. I'm sorry. Anything I can do to help?" What happened to the fiery temper he had five minutes ago?

"Nah…I'm just on my way to Brooklyn. Joy. Spot Conlon." I groaned.

"Really? Well, I can walk ya the rest of the way there. I gotta go by the races anyway. I think I left my hat there while sellin my papes." He offered.

"Well, sure. Thanks Race. I could really use some company right now." I said with a sad smile_. I really need a shoulder to lean on. _I thought to myself. Who would've thought it would be a short Italian shoulder?

_Hey everybody! Took me little longer to get this out than I thought… but its done ^^ I hope you guys like it._

_Also, thanks to my reviewer LucyOfNarnia! Reviews totally make my day- no, week. So please review ^^_

_Anyways, I love you all!!!_

_-Spif_


End file.
